Kill Bill Vol 1 Infestation Island Chronicle
by BretTheBest
Summary: The survivors try to capitalize their own safe house and wait for rescue, but with the rising tension between Bill and the others can somebody save them before they kill each other? Part 1 of the volume. Please Enjoy then review for more chapters.
1. Day 1

1st day of the Infestation Island Chronicle

The four survivors, Zoey, Louis, Francis, and Bill, walked down the street with swag, high off of victory and were pumped for killing more zombies. The street was dark, except for the silhouettes from a car which was burning, and the moon in the tar of the street. The safe house was just on the next street. They would stay there for the night. Bill lit up a cigarette.

"Shit man, those are gonna kill ya" Zoey said looking at Bill.

"Hopefully." Louis whispered into Francis's ear.

He let out a laugh. A hunter noticed the light from the cigarette. He came closer to the ledge of the roof. He watched them walk down the street, then pounced on Zoey, since she was the closest.

Shit, shoot it, now!" Zoe yelled.

Louis walked up to the hunter with his shotgun and blasted its head off. "Shit, here they come" Francis said shooting at the zombies coming up in front of them. Louis helped Zoey up.

"Cover me I'm healin." Zoey said starting to wrap the bandages around her stomach.

Bill lunged across the street.

"Wait for us" Louis and Zoey said together chasing after him.

Francis threw a Molotov behind them so they didn't have to worry from attacking from the behind. The four of them frantic, ran up the street.

"Shit, tank" Bill yelled watching the tank come from an alleyway.

Louis turned swiftly and twisted ankle and fell.

"Come on" Zoey said grabbing his hand and lifting him up.

"Damn it Bill, wait for us" Francis said as he caught up to Zoey and Louis.

The three watched the tank knock a car out of its way, and head for them.

"There" Zoe said pointing to a gas can.

Louis aimed his gun and shot it. The tank went in flames, but wasn't too phased by it. Francis unclasped his pipe bomb from his belt and threw it at the tank. The three ran up the street knowing they weren't done with the tank. They heard him charging after them. Francis who was behind the two, tripped over a crack in the street. The two not knowing kept running. They ran into the safe house. Bill bolted the door behind them.

"Where's Francis" Louis said.

"Too late" Bill said walking away from the door.

"You fuck" Zoey yelled as she ran to the door.

She saw Francis crawling towards the safe house. She lifted the bolt up from the door. The tank threw a piece of rock it grabbed from the ground and threw it a Francis. Zoey ran outside to Francis and grabbed him. She dragged him all the way to the safe house shooting the zombies as she went.

"You Fucker" Zoey yelled at Bill throwing a piece of plastic pipe at him.

_The Island, The Island!_

_ Peter _

The message caught Zoey's eyes.

"We need to head there!" Zooey said locking the safe room up.

Please Review!


	2. Day 2

Kill Bill Vol. 1

Chapter 2.

Damn You

"Damn It, Zoë" Bill said as a smoker attacked him, "Bill, you, grrr "Zoë said as she shot the smoker off the roof. " Tank!" Louis said running from the corner. "Louis!" Bill yelled as he threw a Molotov. The tank yelled a horrendous screech. The tank came out of the flames. He pounced on Zoë. "Shit "Zoë yelled. She her pistol into the tanks head. Bill started to run. "Bill "Zoë said getting weak. Suddenly Bill started shooting the tank from the top of a roof. The tank got off Zoë.

Zoë picked herself up. She ran over to a car. She crouched behind it. The tank was heading over to Bill. "Backup" Bill yelled trying to look for Francis or Louis. Bill through a pipe bomb. The tank looked at it. The pipe bomb exploded. The explosion caused the roof to collapse. When the smoke from the pipe bomb and debris, died down. Bill saw the tank was dead, his head impaled by a piece of the roof. Bill picked himself up.

Bill walked outside. "Zoë, where are ya" Bill said reloading his Uzi. Zoë came up from behind the car. "Here, let me help ya" Bill said as he started to bandage Zoë up. "Thanks "Zoë whispered.

The gang regrouped at the next safe house. "Why do you guys hate Bill so much?" Zoë whispered to Francis and Louis. There faces were blank. "Um, cuz he is old "Said Louis looking at the floor. " You know why, it's because he is is". Francis started. "Cuz, he is always in the way" Francis ended his conversation by reloading his shotgun.

"Well you do have a point," Zoë said looking over at Bill who was lighting a cigarette. "Those are going to kill you," Zoë said looking at Bill. "The zombies are going to kill you," Bill said smiling a turned around. Zoë got mad. Zoë reloaded her pistols.

Louis peered out the door. A couple of zombies were wandering about. Louis grabbed a sniper, and started sniping the zombies one by one. "All right, we need to cross the ocean. There should be an island not to far from here. I do not think the zombies well be much of a problem there. We open the door and look for a boat. All right?" Francis said looking at his gun. "All right" Zoë and Francis said together. Bill was cursing his lighter when it would not work. "Shit" Bill said. Zoë laughed,

Louis opened the door, and walked out. The rest followed him. "There" Francis yelled as he pointed his finger at a boat. They all ran, except Bill who was messing with his lighter. " Bill, hurry your ass up " Zoë yelled nervously. " Boomer" Louis yelled. " Huh" Bill said looking up. " Run, Bill run" Zoë called out. Bill tiredly ran towards the boat. He made it! Damn.

Louis shot the boomer before it got too close to the boat. " Damn you" Francis said starting up the boat, "All right off to the island" He continued. Zoë sat down next to Louis. " hey" Zoë said looking at Louis. " Hey" Louis said. They smiled. Suddenly something rocked the boat. Zoë looked off the side of the boat. " We aren't alone out here" Zoë said readying her gun.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey people, for the people that don't think that there's is a story there is, its about trying to stay alive, and not dying just like the game.


	3. Day 3

Day 3

The sun awoke Louis first, and he saw island not far off. The dead bodies of their fallen comrades laid bloated in the swamp around them. Louis looked away from them, and directed the boat to the island. The island was small, nothing on it, just sand, then water. But they would be able to see their surroundings. Louis landed the boat on the island.

"Wakey, wakey." Louis said hopping off the boat.

The fellow survivors woke up with disgruntled facial expressions and took in the sight of the beach.

Zoey was the first off the island, to go see Louis. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I think we can hold out till rescue." She said smiling and took her gaze to the sun rising.

Louis stayed silent and aimed his gun out to the sea, his sniper rifle was their only way to see the shore of the infested city. Louis felt Zoey's touch disappear. He turned to see her sit and close her eyes in the middle of the island.

"Were gonna need shelter." Bill said lighting his last cigarette.

"No Fuck!" Zoey said opening her eyes and standing up.

"Well we need gas for the boat." Francis said entering the conversation, still on the boat.

"Well I'll stay here, and try to get some what started on a camp." Zoey said clambering up onto the boat searching for things she could use on the island.

"Bill can use you lighter?" Zoey asked putting her hand out to the shore from the boat,

Bill grunted and handed it over. Zooey placed it in her back pocket and finished grabbing the stuff off the boat. She placed everything in a small pile on the island, and watched the guys start to take off. Louis told them to wait.

"Here take this" Louis said handing Zoey his sniper rifle.

She smiled and waved them off. She turned back to her pile. A large blanket, a kerosene lamp, a large pole, few pieces of wood and one of the radios. She grabbed the metallic pole a dug it into the middle of the island. She then laid the blanket out then ripped it in half. She pulled the black sharpie from her front pocket and drew the universal safe house symbol on one piece, then then tied it to the pole. She the dug a hole that took about an hour and laid the other in their. Zoey took off her pink jacket and placed it at the top of the pole.

"Well, well" Zoey said in pride.

She took the sniper rifle and looked out to shore. Incompetent zombies wandered the street dragging their heels through the dead people, who were unlucky. Zooey saw something. Someone, more then one, two people. A little girl and her mum. Zooey had to do something. She knew they wouldn't last long seeing they had no protection, except for what looked like a pipe bomb. Zoey shot the sidewalk in front of them. They stopped and looked her direction. Zooey lit the kerosene lamp and waved it back and forth. They saw the safe house symbol waving in the air.

PLEASE REVIEW SO MUCH


End file.
